


Anxiety

by QueenOfNowhere (DarkAbyss)



Series: Shattered Verses [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anxiety, Anxiety Disorder, Feelings, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 05:00:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13311060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAbyss/pseuds/QueenOfNowhere
Summary: A haunting, distressing feeling that far too often conditions our lives and choices, like an unstoppable tune.





	Anxiety

Breath comes in and out,  
Crowds the body, unable of stillness,  
Floods in, in a heartbeat,  
And then leaves once again,  
Quicker than usual.  
  
  
Thoughts run, flee,  
No way to stop them, to focus  
Their pale, impalpable shadows,  
To guess the aim of their motion,  
Of their obscure torment.  
  
  
Something’s haunting me,  
Distressing my essence,  
Shattering the gauzy ghost  
Of my calm, whose shards  
Stab my troubled soul.   
  
  
The confused sea, tormented by a breeze  
That blows from an undefined direction,  
Pours out in irregular waves  
Amplified and killed off by that anxiety  
That, foreign, invades it.  
  
  
Vain is any effort to explore  
The dark, boundless abysses  
Of my stormy mind,  
It crashes under a new tide  
Made of obscure inquietude.  
  
  
All the attempts remain lost,  
Wander in the uncertainty  
Of a quick, laboured breath,  
Of a tsunami of unfocused thoughts,  
Into anxiety’s erratic song.


End file.
